Really, Really?
by Ladyhawk-s
Summary: After a horribly shitty day worrying about his sick wife, Makoto turns that around with news that will change Majima's life.


_**hi so welcome to day 4 ! so the original plan wasn't to post majimako again for another while b u t,,,,well,,,,i started going through Y0 again and it made me feel things so here's this one ! it's just supposed to be fluffy and not really serious so dont take it seriously uvu i just really love majimako ok? ;u; my friend and i discussed a lot for them last night so im just really knee deep in them. i promise ill have a good diversity of ships for this month but majimako has a special place in my heart so you may see them more than intended. sorry but not sorry :)**_

Majima Goro was having a shitty day.

In retrospect, it wasn't actually as shitty as it could have been. Rather it would have been alright in the correct circumstances. He was a kind of go-with-the-flow guy and took anything that happened to him with a grain of salt. Things could never be as bad as they were in the past so it actually wasn't that bad.

Yet, his carefree attitude didn't come out today. Sleep eluded him for several days now that came with nightmares haunting his vision. They contained such horrific depictions and memories that not sleeping seemed like the better option. But a human body needs sleep eventually and his eyes carried suitcases that just wanted to shut down and relax for even one hour. So with his mind not functioning, the slightest inconvenience just made him tired of everything in life. He grew tired of fights, shitty people, lack of payments, and just shit that would be livable if he actually felt alive and not a walking zombie. Plus, fucking allergies man. Majima kept sneezing and sniffling everywhere, looking like a pussy ass pansy on the streets when it was really pollen fucking up his nose. The amount of beatings increased these days because bitches said he was a crybaby bitch and he had to prove to them what a crybaby bitch actually looked like. Of course, seeing them whimper after gave a small satisfaction until his body started screaming at him in pain.

However, the thing that really brought Majima down was his wife, Makoto. For a couple weeks now, she had just gotten horribly sick. Vomiting became a part of her daily routine and she couldn't move around for too long without having muscles blaring at her. The bed became her best friend. And the worst part of it all was that she insisted that she still go to work and that it was just an upset stomach that'll sort itself out eventually. Majima begged to take her to a doctor but she simply shook her head and said that she could handle it. People needed her and that was enough to get her out of bed in the morning.

Makoto was a selfless human being that always took the high road for others and Majima loved her for that. But that still didn't change the fact he worried like hell for her.

And in this particular morning, she really didn't feel well. She kept going in and out of the bathroom with retching sounds echoing into the hallways. And anytime she finally came out, her hair stuck out in different places and her eyes rimmed in red. He insisted that she stayed at home and that he would make calls to do the same on his end but the answer to both was no. And when Makoto made a decision, she was too stubborn to change her mind. So Majima bowed his head and went off to take care of business.

Each minute he was out, he thought that he was a minute closer to coming home to Makoto and taking care of her. By no means was he a good cook (read that: he was actually very shitty at cooking), but he planned to get her whatever she wanted. Ramen, soba, takoyaki, didn't matter, whatever she wanted, she'd get.

Finally, his path led him home and he opened the door slightly more excited than he needed to. "Makoto! I'm home!" Majima shouted while walking in, looking for his wife.

"Welcome home," she quietly answered, her voice echoing from the kitchen. Something in her tone got him to rush over and he found her over a cutting board, lightly cutting vegetables into very fine pieces. "How was your day?"

"Shit but only because I couldn't stop worryin' bout ya," Majima responded with a sigh, coming over to Makoto's side and planting a kiss on her cheek. "But whatcha doin' standing up like that? You should be resting."

The corners of her lips turned up. "I know but I couldn't help it. My hands wanted to do something." After the last cut, her head turned to him. "I got you something."

"Huh?"

A nod. "I decided to do a little shopping after work today and I saw something that I just knew I had to get for you. I think you'll really like it."

"I mean, I know I'll love it because it's from you, but ya shouldn't be overworkin'. At least til your stomach calms down. You know I worry bout ya…" Majima softly said the last part, wrapping his arms around her waist to pull her closer into him.

Makoto set down the knife and reciprocated the hug. "I know but," a slap on the back and she pulled back, "I know you're going to love it. I've been excited all day to show you."

God, how had he been so lucky to snag a wife like her? She was _so fucking cute. _"All right, all right. Show me before I start gettin' anxiety over it."

Now her signature smile came out. "Come follow me," she sweetly requested, grabbing his hand and leading him into the dining area. She pulled out a chair from the table and patted the seat. "Sit. I'll have to dig it out."

"Your wish is my command," Majima joked with changing his accent back to the formalized one he used in the past. His fingers strummed on the table in anticipation as rummaging sounds came from the other room.

What was only a very extended minute, Makoto came out with a shopping bag and set it on the table. "There we go."

"Jeez, Makoto, are ya spending all our money?" Majima playfully asked, causing Makoto to give a light push on his shoulder. They both knew that the real spender between them was Majima with his high end designer clothes and a need to only have the best items. Makoto only looked like she spent a lot of money because he made sure to shower her in lavish gifts, even though her personality made her down to earth.

A smirk appeared on her face. "Maybe I will. It'll be a chance of pace." Majima chuckled and she joined in. Her hands dug into the bag and she froze to look back at him. Something sly appeared. "So I know how you feel about matching outfits-"

"Don't fuckin' tell me ya did what I think ya did. You know that I hate that shit."

"Shush Goro. I promise you'll love it this time."

"I swear if I didn't love ya," he huffed out, sighing an annoyed sigh. "Bring it. What's this so called matching thing that I'll like?"

Makoto resumed her work and started pulling out the clothing from within. "So this one is mine," she laid out the first garment and straightened it out so Majima could see. It was a holographic blue and pink dress that shimmered in the light. Little specks of glitter reflected off and Majima instantly knew in the right light, it would look like she danced in magic.

"It's kinda cute," he responded nonchalantly, though his mind was screaming on how adorable she would look in it and how he wanted to take her out to dance in that and how she would steal the attention of the floor.

For the bigger pile, it took her a bit longer to spread it out but Majima knew instantly it was for him. Similar to her dress, the outer jacket and pants of the suit were a holographic blue that also shined. The inside dress shirt was pink, though it was subtle and light so it didn't blare out in color. The outfit reminded him of when he danced out to an inspired Cinderella song and it was nice. "This is for you Goro."

"Hmph, I can't really say you're wrong about me liking it. You're improving your fashion."

"Only because I've been learning from the best," Makoto flirted back, bringing a small blush to Majima's cheeks. Then her hands went back inside the bag and she pulled out this very small garment that he thought it would have been for a toy. However, on further inspection, it was a baby onesie. The colors were significantly more diluted in this one but it didn't change the specks of glitter embedded in the pattern.

"What the hell is that?" Majima asked in a confused tone.

"This one is for our little puppy."

"Huh? But we don't have a dog. What are you talking about Makoto?"

Her hand went to her stomach. "It's for our baby, Goro."

Time stopped. Everything around Majima froze. Baby? Baby? _Baby? _What? _What!? _

"I felt like something was off and when my period didn't come, I knew something was wrong. So I went out and did a pregnancy test and….it came out positive."

Majima's mouth couldn't move to form words but he managed to cough something out. "When….when did you find out?"

She looked away from him while fingering the baby outfit. "Yesterday after work. I stopped by the pharmacy and did the test in their bathroom." Makoto then peered back at him and a frown changed the smile. "What's wrong?"

What's wrong? _What's wrong? _Majima didn't even know how to answer that question or even display his thoughts. His mind swirled in different directions and he didn't know how to think or what to do.

"So….I'm gonna be a dad?" He asked softly, his eye crinkled looking at her.

A nod. "Yes. We're going to be parents."

"How….how far are you…."

"I'm not sure. Now that I found out, I need to go to a doctor but it shouldn't be more than a month or two." Her hand grabbed his. "What's on your mind?"

Memories of Mirei passed on by and he had to shove them down. That was in the past. He needed to stop that. But…. "Are we going to keep 'em?"

Makoto inhaled a heavy breath. She stopped a minute before she tightened her grip on his hand. "Whatever may have happened in the past is in the past. This," her other hand went back to her stomach. "This is our present, our future. We're going to a _family._ An actual family." She flicked her eyes away from him and a blush reddened her cheeks. "I don't know about you but I'm really excited. I'm happy to have a child made from us."

Well what about him? That was an interesting comment to make. He needed to stop and think for a bit without making Makoto worry that he was actually against her ideals. But what was there to think about? He was going to be a dad. An actual father. He didn't really know how a father figure should be but that little doll girl called him daddy in a loving way so he was doing something right. But at least with that little kid, there was no pressure to be perfect. That wasn't his actual kid and her mom just worked for him from time to time. It wasn't an actual father - daughter relationship. He just showered gifts, received a hug, and went on his merry way.

But this. This was an entire new field. This child, _his_ child, would be with him all the time. They would look at him with dark brown eyes and a smile that would remind him of the love he had for Makoto. And this kid, oh they'll be listening to him. Following him. Looking to him for guidance. No fucking way was he a role model figure. Majima still had to deal with his own problems and there were times when he felt like a child himself. Having this child meant that he had to pull up his pants and become a man they needed, especially if they had a daughter. It was such a terrifying concept and Majima wanted to run and never look back.

Yet….he only tightened his hold on Makoto's hand. Makoto was giving him the chance that Mirei took away from him. When he expressed that years ago, Makoto promised that having a family with him would be the most magical thing that could ever happen to her. Majima kinda brushed it off at the time but now…._it was actually happening_. And….she seemed just so excited and happy. Believe it or not, he was deeply upset when Mirei terminated her pregnancy so this was different.

Majima was going to be a _fucking dad_.

"Goro, is everything ok?" She asked worriedly. Majima's attention snapped back to her and he saw that her eyebrows turned up and a small turn of her lips appeared. She looked absolutely concerned and worried and he wanted to wash all that away. He wanted to bring back that content face she had just a few moments ago before he had a tiny existential crisis.

So he pulled her in and kissed her. And kissed her. His hands cupped her cheeks to then sliding down her arms to resting on her waist. At first it was just Majima kissing her but soon, he felt her melting into him and it was sweet and soft and passionate and they couldn't get away from each other. It felt like they were the only two in the universe with an aura surrounding them in a beautiful melody that was unique to them.

Majima didn't know how long they spent in their embrace but they pulled away and a small gasp came from Makoto. "Goro, are you-"

"Shut up!" He retorted. "It's just fuckin' allergies!"

Makoto laughed. "I know when you have allergies and this isn't one of those moments! I can't believe you're actually crying."

"Shut up, no I'm fuckin not! My eye hurts, ok!?" He screamed back, his hand swiping at his eye. Oh shit, there was an actual tear stain on his cheek. Fuck, he went a whole day proving he wasn't a fucking weak ass pansy and here he is, tearing up over having a kid in his wife. When he was free, he needed to go find Kiryu and ask him to get into a fight. That'll prove he's not a fucking baby.

Except there was a small problem. He was married to Makoto and boy, did she make him melt in a flash. She gave him a hug and instantly, his desire to be a man melted into a puddle that didn't matter to him. She became the center of his world and those men messing with him could go fuck themselves hardcore.

"It's ok Goro," Makoto whispered in his ear while burying herself deeper into him. "I cried a lot when I found out too. Having a child with you is one of the best things that could ever happen to me and I know this baby will love you so much. You're going to be a great father."

F u c k, could someone stop this woman. She was killing him, slowly but surely. His head rested on her shoulder and pulled her closer into him. "But only because they'll have the best mother supporting them."

Makoto pushed back and gave him the cutest face she'd ever give him. "I love you so much Goro."

"I love you too Makoto."

And as if it meant to ruin the mood, his stomach began to rumble in hunger. Embarrassment crossed his mind but Makoto couldn't stop laughing at him. "I'm guessing all that excitement made you hungry."

"Yea, I guess it did."

"Well, don't worry," she started, slowly rising from the table. "I can prepare dinner super so-"

"Oh hell fuckin' no you aren't!"

"Huh?"

Majima grabbed her wrist to prevent her from moving any further. "You aren't takin' another step towards that kitchen."

"Goro, I can make dinner, really-"

"Makoto," his hands gripped each side of her arms and his eye bored down on her. "We gotta celebrate tonight. Not with any of that junk food but that high end restaurant shit. So go get ready. Put on that new dress I got you the other day-"

"Honestly, Goro it's fine-"

"Nah it ain't! Soon your stomach's be growin' like a watermelon so we gotta get movin' now! You won't be fitting in that dress in a couple months so better get use of it now."

Makoto could only look at him in that neutral expression that made Majima confused on how she was feeling because she was thinking on how to feel. Then she gave a nod. "Alright. But, it's on the condition you change out of that. I love you Goro and I will accept you wearing that jacket around town but if I have to change, then so do you."

Majima gave a scoff. "Don't worry, I'll be right behind ya."

"Ok," she lastly said before leaving the room.

Now instead of three, it turned back into one. Majima quickly turned back to the clothes Makoto bought to tell him the news. Crazy that only a few minutes ago, they were only just clothes and he came in with the worst attitude known to man. And now…..everything changed. They weren't two anymore, they immediately became three and these clothes further proved that. He was still scared and worried but he trusted Makoto and the strong head she has on her shoulder and if she said that she's excited for it, then he couldn't help getting that same bug. That kid is going to grow in a home with parents that will love them unconditionally and give them the life neither of them could have.

Fuck, how was he going to wait nine months now? Well….there were ways but for now, he needed to spend the night with his wife. She turned his shit day into one of the best days he ever had and tonight was for them. How could anything go wrong?


End file.
